


New Age

by RoguePhiores



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Enemies, Eren being smart and understanding ppl, Gen, Humans, Oneshot, POV Eren Yeager, Veterans, and basically thats this about, and people need to adjust, dead, eren talking about his mother, like always, new age bc there are now people who can change in titans like eren and before there werent, people dislike him bc titanness but he is okay with it, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePhiores/pseuds/RoguePhiores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titan shifters had come and it was a new time. New hopes and dreams. Maybe there would be hope for victory, but some would never accept it. More specifically, accept him. But that's okay. Maybe he wouldn't either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Age

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SnK/AoT

Eren understood them completely.

The older soldiers, he meant. The veterans who knew so much more than him, yet did not. They've seen titans, but he has seen worse. They knew terror of being faced by their dead because of their enemies. He knew the terror of being faced by his dead because of his _comrades._

But he understood.

He understood their hatred, distrust, disgust and disdain for him. Because to them, he was part of their, and his, enemies.

He was different, to them not the good kind. He was the dangerous kind. And maybe they were right.

But it was a new age.

He has made a change. For the better? He didn't know, honestly.

But, they couldn't understand. Maybe they just didn't want to, maybe they refused to or maybe they completely disagreed.

But they were always the ones who never had a peaceful death. He could always feel the small glance they ended up giving him during their last moments. Why? He didn't know. He wasn't well known to them and they should have used their last seconds for something more important.

He also never knew how to respond. He wanted to make them feel at ease before dying, because he could only think of the horror he would feel after he didn't accomplish what he wanted before he died. But when he saw that look...

" _You're one of them. It's your fault."_

His throath always seemed to tighten.

He would feel what others felt for him.

He wouldn't be able to meet his end peacefully without having killed all the titans. And that wasn't even for his sake- but his mother's. She was an incredible woman.

And that's why he needed to kill all the titans.

Because that look she had before she was killed, wasn't a peaceful one.

But she deserved one and he was going to make sure that was going to happen.

Except, when those looks were thrown at him, they didn't only lose a soldier, he also lost a bit of his confidence. Could he even _give_ his mother a peaceful afterlife?

And all the veterans, after having been through so much, deserved one too. But that glance pointendly at him always told him that it wasn't going to happen. That they were going to enter an enternal slumber without some kind of feeling of contentness.

Because they didn't understand that it was the time of titan shifters, that he was one of the only hopes for the victory of humankind. He understood, though. Because maybe, in their position, he wouldn't appreciate him, too.

To them, he was one of their enemies, but also supposed to help them? How? He was a wolf in sheep's skin.

Except, he wasn't.

He was a sheep in wolf's skin.

But, none of them understood.

So, when he saw one of the veterans being held in one of the hands of a titan, already having been crushed but still barely alive, he couldn't help but glance at the more experienced one when he was going for the kill in the back of the titan's neck.

They had eye contact.

Eren didn't know how to react.

However, the veteran nodded and closed his eyes.

 _He_ _understood._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
